gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Subway Girl
is the third episode of Season 3 of Game Shakers. It premiered on February 25, 2018 to an audience 0.83 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Kenzie is trying to connect to the wifi and Babe arrives to play a game with Kenzie but Dub’s new music video plays and Dub arrives dancing. Dub says his new video has 150 million views. Trip arrives and says Dub left him at a gas station. Kenzie says she found Trip a date for prom and doesn't want to go as they're all homeschool kids. Hudson arrives as he was walking a little girl at the park. Hudson is doing this as his neighbor was paying him 20 dollars an hour. At the subway, Hudson is brushing the girl. A guy comes to Babe, Kenzie and Hudson for a child walker. Hudson says he’ll do it for his son. A guy is dancing to Dub’s new song and Babe starts doing so. At Fooders, Babe, Kenzie and Trip are drinking and there is lipstick on Kenzie’s glass. The weird waiter cleans it with his tongue and people find Babe and notice her as subway girl. Dub calls Trip so he can get a date for his prom but hangs up. A girl arrives to Trip and is going to homeschool prom. The girl says no as Trip asks her as he is not her type. Trip asks Babe to go with him. At Game Shakers, Hudson is taking care of more toddlers. Dub arrives and saw the video. Dub is mad and Bunny and Ruthless arrive and dress for a party. The comments on the video are saying Babe is a better dancer than Dub. Babe says she is and Dub challenges her for a dance off. Hudson’s toddlers have escaped. At the prom, Babe and Trip arrive. Trip arrives to talk to the girl and she has a boyfriend. But her boyfriend has a friend who acts like Hudson. At Game Shakers, Kenzie has a floating fidget spinner and Dub, Bunny and Ruthless for the dance battle. Kenzie says Babe is at the prom and they leave for the prom. Hudson lost one of his toddlers for a man’s dog. At the prom, they see Babe and tell her to dance. Babe begins to dance. Trip sees the boyfriend playing Crime Warp and teaches him how to play. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive for the dance battle. Dub wants Babe to call him the king of dancing and she says no so the battle happens. The girl thinks dance battles are stupid and her boyfriend says they're good. Her boyfriend and Trip hang out and leave as the girl wasn't his type. Babe and Dub are still having the dance battle at 7:30 am. The DJ wakes up and she tells them to leave. Ruthless laughs as Bunny is asleep. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Todd Bosley as Teague Guest Cast *Theodore Barnes as Trey *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Sheila *Paul Yen as Dad Memorable Quotes "Bend the knee, Carano." Dub wanting Babe to declare him the dancing G.O.A.T. "So which one am I? A freak or a weirdo?" Aleesha asking Trip if she is a freak or weirdo due to overhearing his insult about home-school kids. Trivia *Drake & Josh star Josh Peck visited set the week this episode was filmed. *This episode has the second lowest amount of viewers for the series, most likely because because Nickelodeon now airs Game Shakers episodes on Sunday. *Theodore Barnes from fellow Nickelodeon show, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn appears as Trey. *This is the second episode where Babe stays up all night but doesn't notice. The first is in Game Shippers. *This is the fifth time where Babe gets involved with music. The first being "Sky Whale" when she raps a verse from "Drop That What", the second being "Dirty Blob" when she has to make up a verse for Dub. The third time was in "The One With The Coffee Shop" when she sings with a monkey, and the fourth time when she dances to make a mobile dancing game. *Double G breaks the fourth wall in this episode by referencing the Third Act saying he would come back during the Third Act. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2018 Category:Episode Guide